shadow of the dark knight book 1
by mark lester matutino
Summary: This is the darkest hour for the Gotham city. A mysterious men will make everything fall apart for the batman. But with his death it leaves a mystery. Stay tuned for you to unleash the mystery behind the shadow of the dark knight.


**Shadow: Rise of the new dark Knight**

**Introduction:**

**Gotham City home of the fiercest criminals in the world thanks to the Dark knight they all vanished; but everything shall end. A mysterious villain will put an end on the Batman's legacy.**

**Chapter 1: Beginning of the end**

**May 11, 1998 (9:00 pm)**

**Another rainy night for Gotham City everything is wet but this will not stop Batman's enemies to bring fear among the citizen. At the south pier, the Joker is putting another disastrous plan against the Batman and Gotham.**

"**Boss everything is almost finished for the shipment." **

"**Well done nuggets, then what are you doing here go there and finish it off? Get your butts moving! " nagged by the Joker. **

"**Honey what will we do to this cute baby?" Joanne murmured.**

"**Ahh . . . Joanne I don't have time for that stupid, crying nick-nacks if you like let just do some action when we go home?" Joker altered.**

"**No, no Joker dear I want this cute baby please . . . ?" Joanne insisted.**

"**Ok! Ok! Ok! I agree! , just don't let that thing be a hindrance to my plan!" Joker shouted**

"**Oh . . . thank you dear!" Joanna gladly replied.**

**The team of Joker continued their work by stealing a chemical from a ship's tanker: Plutonium 234, main ingredient for his biochemical weaponry. By just a minute late after transferring last gallon of the chemical the batman appeared.**

"**Joker isn't it a little late for you to play?" a voice from deep shadows said.**

"**Oh . . . Batman . . . shhh . . . I'm not surprised of you here cause your always jerking off my plans. Oh... please batman, GET your Face OUT-OF-HERE!" joker shouted angrily.**

**After that loud shout, Joker launched great, consecutive, strong blows to Batman. With that as starting shots, everything has gone topsy-turvy. They have clashed for about three minutes, and clearly, the Joker's minions and allies out number Batman. However, even they are so many in numbers they are totally out match against him. Batman throws punches, kicks consecutively until everyone is down, until Joker, and his mistress Joanna are the last thing standing.**

"**What are we going to do?" Joanna asked.**

"**This jerks are nuts just a mess!" Joker shouted.**

"**Game over Joker, no more games to be played" Batman uttered**

"**Joanna I guess its time for you to go, take care Raiden . . . I must finish all my businesses with this unworthy Batman" Joker said it seriously.**

"**Bu . . . bu . . . but Joker dear? Ahhh . . . you named the baby Raiden? At last . . . ok dear ill go, take care . . ." Joanna replied with tears on her eyes.**

"**Well Joker I guess goodbyes are over for you," Batman said.**

"**Shut up you jerk, finish off!" shouted by the Joker and attacked fiercely.**

**Again another clash begun, but the only difference is it's a one on one between the legend and a man of mischief, eager to finish each other.**

**Another is this just the two of them but they messed up like war. Not only punches and kicks they fought but also with their gadgets and mind . . . **

"**Joker got no tricks?" Batman said**

"**Shut up ill finish you up with my hands" frustrated voice of Joker.**

**A great fight between the two of them but in the end only one shall stand and that is the Batman even though he receives many cuts and bruises he managed to stand.**

"**It is over Joker," Batman said calmly**

"**I will not kill you ill let the highest have you" followed by the arrival of Commissioner Gordon.**

"**No, Batmaniac I wont accept defeat, the day will come someone will make revenge for me" Joker said weakly, followed by a gunshot.**

"**Joker is dead!" an officer shouted**

"**What a pitiful man doesn't make room for his own forgiveness, on the other hand Batman from the behalf of Gotham City I thank you, at last this city is now free from that scum …," Gordon gladly said.**

**The news spread all over the Gotham City and all the people rejoiced, except from one woman, Joanna the mistress of Joker, she loved Joker so much. By the death of the Joker, she resides in anger and more hatred with the Batman and the rest of Gotham. Along with his adopted son, Raiden and some of their loyal minions she promised to make revenge to the BATMAN. **


End file.
